


Summer Paradise: HEA

by phoenixrebirth88



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixrebirth88/pseuds/phoenixrebirth88
Summary: HEA sequel to Summer Paradise.
Relationships: ReaderxHeero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Summer Paradise: HEA

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this sequel heavily. 
> 
> I'm trying to improve my writing by getting more feels into the story rather than descriptions. Feel free to give me tips or comments in general. They're all much appreciated.

The pillow welcomes you as Heero lingers above you. His heated eyes never stray, and you shiver at the delectable promise lurking in those blue depths. Soft lips meet your own, the kiss setting your body ablaze like a kindle can light a forest fire in the midst of a heat wave. Your heart is beating like crazy while your breath is stolen from you. 

You moan as his hand slides over your thigh, pushing your skirt upwards. Deft fingertips make you shiver even as your lips attack his with more fervor. His scent lingers around you, the pine fragrance teasing you with the memory of a trip in the woods four months ago. There is also a hint of ocean that still clings to his skin. Its fragrance grows stronger as you bury your head against his shoulder in order to escape the playful tug to your earlobe that coaxes a moan from you. 

“Pay attention,” Heero whispers against your ear, his voice deep and rough. 

“It’s hard not to.”

Your hands trail over his biceps, continuing upwards until you can wrap your arms around his neck and pull him in for another heated kiss that borderlines aggressive. It’s a warning that tonight might be another wild one - not that you mind. 

You gasp, your head craning backwards just as Heero’s fingers breach your panties. Your breaths become short and shallow, your body already moving to an ancient dance born out of instinct rather than skill. 

“Heero,” you moan like a wolf howling its love to the moon.

His chuckle is this deep, throaty sound that forces a shiver to race down your spine, and your body reacts to the promise it holds. If you let him have his way, tonight will know a teasing prologue, a wild middle, and a explosive finish that will demand a reboot of your hard- and software. 

“Not tonight,” you warn as you win top place. 

Heero’s own deep graon echoes in the room, the curiosity in his eyes sparkling as beautiful like the sea itself. Your smile turns wicked, your deft fingers rediscovering every line they had carefully mapped out this morning. Lips barely meet as you torture him with the wicked promise of more. A quick shift solidifies your results, and you quickly start tugging at his belt and zipper while your lips finally bestow that sinful promise of a kiss that will leave him breathless. 

Heero tugs at your hair, his lips persistently following your retreat.

“You’re always teasing me to my limit, expecting me to smile. Where’s your smile, Heero?”

Heero’s eyes narrow, before fully sliding close as you dip your hand beneath the edge of his briefs. A few of your locks break under the pressure of his twitching fingers, but you’re too intent on Heero’s slowly labored breathing to morn their departure. He is so beautiful like this. 

The sheets rip beneath his other hand, the sound barely overpowered by Heero’s deep, guttural moan. You know him well enough by now. He’s close, so very close. Stopping now would be cruel, yet all so satisfying as well. 

“Not yet, love. I need you to hold on a little bit longer,” you whisper right before you kiss him. Heero obligingly opens his mouth, his heart beating strong and fast beneath your palm. 

“I need you.”

That’s a confession you can’t resist. Ever. 

You kiss his throat as you maneuver your panties out of the way. He tastes of salt, both his own and that of the ocean. 

“You have me,” you whisper as you stare at those remarkable debts. The things you see there – the heat, love, sheer passion even – is making you dizzy. This is the effect you have on him, even after so many months. It’s heady. 

Heero’s hands guide your hips as you lower yourself, his effort at retaking control without taking it all. A tiny whimper of need escapes you as you breath makes him shiver not to push upwards with one swift thrust. When you realize it, you kiss and suck at his clavicle to offer him a suitable distraction. It doesn’t hurt that you’re marking him as yours. Heero doesn’t care if you do or not. He’s given you plenty of those marks over the past few days. 

You can’t keep your own confession of love from your lips when he bottoms out. 

“You’ll always have me.”

His lips seek out your own, barely giving you time to adjust as he starts guiding your hips up again. He thrusts upwards at the same time that you sink, stretching you to blissful proportions. You gasp, your head automatically thrown backwards. 

Heero can make you feel like you’re drowning and soaring at the same time. You need him like you need dinner after having skipped both breakfast and lunch. He is your world, and in this very moment, he is your everything – the air, the land, the sea. 

“Always?” Heero questions huskily.

“Always,” you whisper heatedly.

Heero’s eyes darken with need and love, his gaze moving over your body as you bounce on top of him. Heero promises your darkest fantasies come true all in that one smile and possessive growl. “I know what you want.”

One small twist and you are once more welcomed by the mattress, unwillingly empty and needy for more. So much more. 

“You’ll enjoy this,” Heero whispers as he flips you, pulls your hips up, and forces you to almost burry your face into the pillow. 

One thrust. That’s all it really takes for him to make you muffle a pleased scream into the pillow. Heero grips your hips, holding you in place as he thrusts in time with the seconds. At least, it feels that way. Deep, powerful thrusts that push you closer and closer to an abyss you want to jump head first in. 

Your muscles clench, your heart and lungs at the edge of their physical capabilities. Close. So damn close, but the man isn’t giving you that last shove just yet. Every muscle is clenching in expectation, making you moan with desperation. And then it crashes over you, through you, under you – it is everywhere all at once, forcing you body to shake and your mouth to release pleasured gasps mingled with crooning sounds of joy. 

You might have blacked out some parts after that, for you only vaguely felt him stiffening behind you, releasing his own burst of pleased sounds. 

“I love you,” you mutter when your mind is back to working order, vaguely aware that Heero is blanketed over your still upraised bottom and back. His breath cools the heated skin of your neck and shoulders. 

When he pulls out, his seed sadly follow. Your body slumps down, the mattress still as welcoming as in the beginning – seemingly not caring about the abuse you are giving it on a daily basis. In your defense, the last few weeks had been lacking exactly this.

“I love you, too,” Heero whispers as he slumps down next to you, his hand displayed possessively over your lower back.

His eyes are closed when you look his way, his breathing already changing. Deep. Calm. He’s asleep in a matter of minutes, but it doesn’t bother you. He’s had a hard few weeks before this vacation and you haven’t exactly been taking it easy for him to recharge sufficiently. Well, recharge his battery rather than your favorite body part. 

You, however, are as far from sleep as an ice bear is to Africa, so you slip out of bed. Heero sleeps on. He’s always been so alert to everything around him, but he’s calmed impossibly since you two started dating. Even the others have commented frequently upon the good effect you have on him – and he on you. 

Landry as it the top of your list while you contemplate the changes in your life and Heero’s. You grab one of Heero’s shirts – the very same one he lent (aka the one you borrowed and never returned) just over a year ago – and quickly take a side-trip to the bathroom. 

Strange. Heero’s jacket isn’t supposed to be lying here so casually. Heero is meticulous about where he leaves his stuff and his jacket belongs in the closet by the door. Then again, the last time you’d seen him were this one the day of your arrival – and you you’d both had something else entirely on your minds. 

With a blush heating your cheeks and a silly smile stretching your lips, you pick up his jacket with the intent to return it to its rightful spot.

“What the …?”

You stare at the little, black box that fell out. 

And stare.

And stare. 

But the little, black box doesn’t disappear. Neither does the galloping of your heart while it could be as simple as a pair of new earrings. Your birthday is not that far away. None the less, your whole body has other ideas. A quick peep behind the door reveals no Heero. The guy is obviously still deep in dreamland. 

You quickly retrieve the box, the jacket still in your other hand. Curiosity is going to be the end of you someday, but today it might give you every answer you silently hoped for. 

With that in mind, you abandon the laundry idea and focus on the box shaking in your hands. Okay, so your hands are shaking rather than the box. Hardly any difference. 

“One look can’t hurt, right?” 

Even as you stare at the beautiful, gleaming diamond ring, you don’t know if that one look hurts or not. It isn’t a big or obvious ring, but it’s gorgeous none the less. Now does this mean –

“[Name]?”

“Fuck!” 

He’s awake. You nearly drop the box in your haste to shove it back into the jacket. 

“[Name]?”

Heero’s voice sounds closer this time – which means you need to get rid of the evidence before he tracks you down like the amazing bloodhound he is. The door creaks as Heero pushes it further open, and on impulse you shove the jacket into the washer and slam the lid down. 

“Heero?” You quickly turn towards the door and try to lean against the washer in a casual style. Judging by that deep frown, it doesn’t fool him. “Already awake?” 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” you quickly squeak.

Too quickly. Damn. Get your act together, girl – unless you want him to figure out you went snooping and found his hidden treasure.

“I-I mean …,” you rail of as you finally notice the feast available for you. Heero is only clad in his boxers and - even after the earlier events – there is still a deep hunger inside of you that never gets sated.

When you finish your perusal, Heero has that dark glow to his eyes and a smug smirk on his lips.

“Oh, for the love of …,” you growl and shake your head. “Yes, you’ve got the body of a Sex God. Get over it and dress a bit more appropriately.”

His smirk widens as he leans casually against the door post. 

“Why? You’re not dressed appropriately.”

Isn’t he the most helpful lover? You blush as you quickly tug at the shirt you’re wearing, knowing it barely covers the important bits. 

“And if I jump off a cliff, you would do so, too?”

Heero remains unfazed by your pathetic try at sarcasm. At least, he is gallant enough to steer the conversation to safer grounds.

“You were gone.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” you murmur and shrug. 

Maybe you will never sleep well again. Not after knowing there is a freaking ring playing hide and seek in his jacket. 

Heero stalks closer, and you’re too mesmerized by those tantalizing lines shifting beneath his skin to wonder about the predator cornering you against the washer. His lips tease your cheek, his voice velvety smooth and calm.

“What were you doing here?”

You stiffen. Perhaps if you hadn’t, you might’ve been believable in your sadly pathetically squeaked, “Laundry.”

“With the door half closed?”

“Didn’t want to wake you with the noise.”

That is believable. Right? He can’t possibly refute that. 

“I called you.” Damn. How are you going to refute that? “Twice.”

“You did? Didn’t hear anything.”

Yes! Score one for completely nonchalance. Heero is bound to believe that. 

“You must be tired then. I’ll do the rest.”

His fingers are already too close to the lid. What to do?

“Why would you do that? I’m fine and it gives me a chance to think.”

Unlike Heero’s body pressed against yours - which gives you very little incentive to think things through - his eyes darkening with rising suspicion is a certain sign that you are not convincing him. 

“I know you, [Name]. You’re hiding something.”

“I-I’m not.”

Damn stutter. Again, so very unhelpful. 

“Don’t lie.”

“What exactly are you accusing me of?”

You move against him, hoping to distract him with your glorious assets. Heero does hesitate briefly - his eyes dipping lower and his tongue briefly coming out to tease his lips - but it seems you are distracting yourself more than him. 

With one swoop you hadn’t seen coming, Heero has you on the other side of the tiny room. Then, he turns back to the washer and exposes your sinful lack of insight. His shoulders tightens and his back straightens with what you can only describe is irritation.

Yes, he knows exactly what is in that jacket and what you have uncovered. 

“Is the thought of it so upsetting?” Heero questions softly, retrieving his jacket. 

He may be facing the traitorous material, but his entire attention is on you. You can literally feel it. 

“No, of course not. I just …”

“Just what?”

You shake your head. You can’t tell him. You yourself don’t even know. 

And did this laundry room suddenly become smaller? 

You aren’t claustrophobic in nature, but there is this itch boiling in your abdomen that begs you to retreat to the kitchen. There is still a load of dishes there waiting for your undivided attention.

“Don’t,” Heero warns, yanking you back against him with a simple tug on your elbow. 

His jacket falls forgotten to the floor as he corners you against the washer again. Both hands frame your face, heating your already overheated skin further. 

“Look at me.” You do. “Now tell me the truth.” 

He damn near pleads with you. You sigh, grab his left wrist, and give up resisting.

“It doesn’t upset me. It simply caught me by surprise.”

“Why?”

“I never took you for the marrying type,” you answer honestly. Your cheeks heat further as you think back to the day you realized that. “And even if you were, I never expected it to happen this soon.”

Now he is frowning again, looking strangely cute. You know just how to kiss those lines away. The real question is: Will he let you? 

“Soon?” 

“We’ve only been together for a year.”

“One year, three months, and four days.”

You can’t help stare at him as he so proudly reveals that tidbit. Honestly, you hadn’t expected anything less from him. He is always so damn precise. In the bedroom, that’s a wonderful treat. At other times, it takes a hell of a lot of patience not to comment upon it. 

“Nerd,” you mutter affectionately. Heero’s frown grows even cuter. “I mean that we’ve barely been together and so much can still happen. Do you really feel confident that you want me by your side forever? What if we don’t work out in the end. Don’t get me wrong. I love what we have right now, but … I wonder sometimes.”

“I know you do,” Heero explains patiently. His lips briefly glides over your own, distracting you slightly. “But I know what I want. I want you, [Name]. I lost you once by not being honest enough about my feelings. I’ll never make that mistake again. I want forever.”

Your smile wobbles, your gaze grows hazy, and your heart soars. The conviction in his voice is too much. The past few months, Heero has opened a lot. For him to be so forthcoming today is something you never could’ve imagined a year ago. 

Whatever he sees in your eyes, it gives him comfort and courage. He retrieves his jacket, reveals its now unsurprising surprise, and asks you the one thing he wants more than anything. 

“Will you marry me?”

After his heartfelt confession from earlier, you have zero doubts left. He loves you. He wants you. Always.

“Yes.”

Heero gives you everything you missed in space – or even before that. He gives you a purpose and joyful days. He might have caught you by surprise with this, but now that are over your shock, you are honestly happy and eager. 

“I can’t imagine any other man I’d rather have by my side than you.”

Heero stares, searching for any sign of doubt that he needs to eradicate first. When he finds none, he offers you the most stunning smile you have ever seen. The ring itself feels warm and comforting, almost as perfect a fit as Heero’s arms around your waist.

The kiss that follows is rekindling an earlier fire you thought had been put out already. His hands wander over your back in a restless fashion, delving lower and lower until he can lift you against the washer and cage you with that steel body of his. Your own hands aren’t much better. One hand delves into his hair to urge him closer and to never stop kissing you, the other teased his back and shoulder. 

“No underwear?” Heero questions teasingly, his fingers tracing around the edge of your bottom in circular motions. A brief glance at his eyes reveals two dark pools of lust. 

“You complaining?”

“Hardly. I love it when you go bare.”

“I know,” you throw back at him with a teasing grin that is quickly kissed away. 

Heero is great at foreplay, but something about you wearing his shirt while otherwise naked – maybe it’s a possessive male thing - arouses him beyond comprehension. 

You moan as Heero teases your breast through the fabric. Reciprocating in kind, your own nails drag over Heero’s skin as you dip them south. All material is impatiently tugged down or up until the desired prizes are revealed – for Heero that seemingly means destroying the shirt by making the buttons pop and fly everywhere.

“Heero!”

“I’ll fix it later,” he grumbles impatiently against your newly exposed skin. 

A gasp is his only answer. He’s obviously cheating, distracting you by sucking at the peak of your breast like he just found his favorite candy.

One powerful thrust of his hips later, and Heero’s sliding home – making you groan in ecstasy. His tongue is an exact replica of his hips. He’s driving you crazy. You grasp around you, looking for purchase as Heero’s movements pick up speed. He slips deeper and deeper with each trust, heating up your body until you feel like a volcano ready to erupt. 

Heero’s eyes are so dark by now that they almost appear black. His name becomes a mantra that is briefly interrupted with his own mantra of ‘yes’ or ‘[Name]’.

The sound of his flesh smacking against your own is a dirty experience you focus on as you play with your clit. Heero’s gaze dips down every few seconds, his thrusts picking up speed in time with your finger. Fuck. It feels too damn good. You’re going to lose control any minute now. 

You shatter first, your scream echoing around the room and probably towards the neighbors who live miles away. That’s how powerful you come undone. Heero’s still grunting, and you barely have enough coordination to wrap your thumb and index finger around him – creating a second tight ring for him to push past. It does the trick.

Heero groans loudly as his back stiffens. 

“Fuck.”

He’s breathing hard, his forehead coming to rest against your shoulder, and his lips tasting the sweat from your skin. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Or what?” You smirk, knowing there is little he can do against it now. 

Heero’s answering smirk makes your own waver – that and he slips too easily from you. He leans closer, his lips brushing against your ear while his eyes seemingly penetrates your own. 

“You’re still deliciously wet,” he simply states as his fingers tease your folds. 

Two fingers easily slip inside, stretching muscles that are tender and swollen. 

“N-no shit, Sherlock,” you manage to gasp out. 

Heero smirks against your lips, his kiss as teasing as his downwards path across still shivering flesh. “What are you – Nnngh.”

One slick slide of his tongue leaves you scrambling for purchase and losing all the vocabulary you ever possessed. All that manages to come out is a simple ‘God’. 

Trying to breathe through the sensations bombarding you isn’t helping you any. Your eruption from earlier was obviously just was a prelude for what is building within you now. You’re ready to burst within minutes.

“I always forget how tasty you are.”

“Damn you,” you gasp out with a heaving chest and barely open eyes. 

You roughly grab his hair and guide his head back down to where you want him most. You need this building orgasm to burst. 

“Finish what you started.”

“Whatever my wife wishes,” Heero chuckles against your thigh. 

My wife.

You like the sound of that. 

You like the sight of the ring on the finger buried in his locks even more.

Telling Heero about it will have to wait, though, for it takes everything you have to remember to breathe – let alone use that mouth for other things. The orgasm is so worth it. 

Heero is simply too talented with that mouth of his.

“I love you,” you whisper, hoping you look like a Well Pleased Woman rather than a Wrung Out Cloth Ready For The Washer. 

Heero smirks, kisses you again, and pulls you close enough for you to realize that he is far from done with you yet. 

You chuckle as much as you sigh. “Again?” 

“Always,” Heero responds as he lifts you and carries you to the bedroom for another round of extreme love making. 

But you are more than ready for all he can dish out.

You simply can’t wait to see what else the future brings your way. 

~The end ~


End file.
